Perfect
by MarluxiaSutcliff116
Summary: Christmastime with Yamamoto and Gokudera again. With Uri being the cute little shit he is XD fluff time! Have fun with it


**Perfect **

* * *

The snowfall had just started as Yamamoto walked out his front door.

Small, fragile flakes falling swiftly and shining like glitter in the light coming from streetlamps and houses.

And when their downward journeys ended, they too became a part of the ever growing, soft, white blanket that had been draped over all of Namimori.

Yamamoto let out a happy breath, watching as it dissipated before his eyes, surveying the white that covered every surface, ran along every limb and twig, coating everything with ice.

All was untouched, not a single foot or paw print to blemish the pristine, crystalline whiteness.

And so, with a joyful smile, Yamamoto took the first step into it, creating the first path through as he reached the sidewalk.

Around him the world was silent, the sky the whitish purple of a winter night.

Any light, no matter how small, caught hundreds of sparkling flakes as they fell, and illuminated icicles clinging for dear life to gutters and railings.

Yamamoto laughed aloud and suddenly took off into the night, his excitement too much to handle. Much faster than usual, he found himself standing in front of a familiar door, barely having time to knock before it was opened.

"Hey." He greeted, just a bit breathlessly, the warm air creating a cloud before his mouth.

But that didn't stop the silverette from leaning forward to catch him unawares in a greeting kiss, then pausing to kiss his nose, red from the cold.

"Idiot, you just ran all the way here didn't you? Get in here."

The words were said softly and with a smile, and when Yamamoto came into the house and shucked off his coat and boots, he pulled Gokudera into an embrace, burying his face in his hair.

"I couldn't wait to see you."

He felt the silverette's arms come around his torso and a kiss pressed to his jaw.

"The feeling is mutual."

After pulling away, Gokudera led him into the living room, where Frank Sinatra Christmas music was playing softly, and the bare tree was waiting for them.

Yamamoto whistled in approval. "It looks beautiful even with nothing on it! But…" He turned around to open a box filled with lights and ornaments. "I think it'll look even better when we're done with it."

Gokudera nodded in assent and retrieved a second, smaller box. "What's in here?"

He held the box out to Yamamoto, who took it and opened it, revealing an assortment of old, crochet ornaments of snowflakes, angels, and deer, each with a tiny bell attached near the string.

"My mother made them. I just found them, and since I'm not going to be having a tree this year, I thought you could use them."

He smiled up at the silverette, who pecked him between the eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Mhmm!" Yamamoto gave him a retaliation kiss and got out the strands of white lights.

Gokudera took one bunch and Yamamoto took the other, and before long the tree was swathed in lights from their efforts.

Gokudera had plugged the lights in beforehand to make sure they worked, so the two then got to work on the ornaments.

After all, they had both agreed that the lights being turned on was done second to last, just before they put on the topper.

After much hanging, re-hanging, and wrestling ornaments away from a playful Uri, all of the ornaments were hung and Gokudera switched on the lights.

They took a moment to admire their work, then Gokudera turned to him. "Do you have a topper?"

Yamamoto smiled. "As a matter of fact, I do."

He produced it from the box, a crochet angel with her wings outstretched, hands folded, wearing a white lace dress.

He handed her to Gokudera, who ran his fingers gently along her soft dress and intricately patterned wings with a smile. "She's beautiful. You said your mother made these? Her too I take it?"

Yamamoto nodded proudly. "Mhmm! Everything in that box was made by her. She loved crocheting. She used to do it with my Gramma all the time."

Gokudera nodded, handing back the angel and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You do it."

Yamamoto smiled and made his way over to the tree, easily reaching to the top and placing the angel securely on the peak.

Yamamoto backed up and looked the tree over once more. Gokudera took his hand, and Yamamoto heard his almost inaudible whisper. "Perfect."

He gazed lovingly at the silverette, following as he led them into the kitchen, where he made two mugs of hot chocolate before they retired to the couch with a blanket, sipping on the beloved hot drink.

Yamamoto stirred his with a candy cane and Gokudera chuckled, but soon followed suit.

Once their empty mugs rested on the table in front of them, Yamamoto pulled Gokudera closer and wrapped the blanket snuggly around them, kissing his hair. "Thanks for letting me help Dera."

The silverette smiled. "I should thank you. …I can't remember the last time I had an actual Christmas tree, but you being here made the occasion that much more memorable."

He leaned up to kiss Yamamoto gently before settling back down, his head on the raven's shoulder, eyes closed and a serene smile on his face.

Yamamoto's smile was radiant as he hugged Gokudera softly, leaning his head back and closing his eyes as well, his hand gently rubbing up and down Gokudera's back.

Uri jumped up next to them, and Gokudera lifted a corner of the blanket so the feline could get in on the warmth, which he gladly did.

With Uri in Gokudera's lap, and he in Yamamoto's, they had created their own little world consisting of nothing but warmth and love.

As the two drifted off to the sounds of Uri's purrs, all three unconsciously shifted closer to one another.

It was a rare moment of naught but peace and contentment, with only one word to describe that night, all that had transpired, and the way they all simultaneously felt in that moment… Perfect.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Wao. Another Christmas with OOC Gokudera and Yamamoto ^^ *shrug* even if it's OOC I still love it to bits. But anyway, yay! The first Christmas fic of the season :3 But yeah, I may be doing a few of these this year ^^; I guess it all depends on how shitty MY Christmas is this year XD so sorry if you catch any personal bullshit (for example me giving Gokudera a Christmas tree for the first time in oh so many years because this is the first year of my life that I'm not having a Christmas tree ****:)**** ) I guess this is my way of dealing with how much I hate Christmastime X3 haha, excuse me while I go mope in my corner. CiaoCiao all! Enjoi?**_

_**Characters © Akira Amano**_

_**Story © MarluxiaSutcliff116**_


End file.
